My Beautiful Assassin
by BloodyTink
Summary: Carina Rosetti was out late one night, when an encounter with Cesare Borgia and his trusted companion Micheletto forever change her life. Soon she is pulled into the world of Borgias and grows closer to the deadly assassin. Can love survive in a sea of blood and sin? Micheletto/OC
1. Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

Chapter 1 Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

**Author's Note: OMG! Am I the only who is pissed that they announced that they were canceling the Borgias? I thought for sure they would let them have at least one more season. There's so many things that they haven't resolve.**

**This is a story I had come up back in season one before we learn that Michelotto is gay. I just love Michelotto. He's a badass.**

It was night as Carina Rosetti walked down the empty streets of Rome as she carried an empty bucket in her hands. She had to hurry with the water or else her father would be in a terrible mood. But then again her father was always in a terrible mood, especially when he was drunk, which was pretty much all the time. He was a blacksmith but she was the one who did all the work while he took all the credit. As for her mother... well you would rather spend all their money on pretty dresses for herself than actually take care of her family.

For twenty years Carina has been a good and faithful daughter to her selfish parents but not once did they showed gratitude for all her work hard.

She reached the well and lowered her bucket in. After a few tugs she was finished. She looked up at the night sky where the stars shined bright above her.

God, please save me from this hell that I'm living in, she prayed.

She was about to head home when she heard shouting in the distance. Carina looked around but there was no one in sight. She abandoned her bucket and went to investigate. Curiosity has always been her biggest weakness. She followed the sounds until it lead her into a dark alley. That's when she saw two men fighting off three more men. One of the men she recognized as Cesare Borgia, the Pope's son. She heard stories of the first born. Most of them about his relationship with his sister, Lucrezia Borgia, and how their love was more than that between brother and sister. Even though she was taught that incest was a sin, she didn't judge. What people did in the privacy of their own home was their business. She watched as the young Borgia broke another man's neck. He was handsome. There was no denying that. But it was the man fighting beside him that had her attention.

He was very focused and fought with great skill. She watched as he stabbed the man in the chest. Most women her age who have fainted at the very sight of blood. But she was not like most women. As Cesare Borgia and his friend were ready to finish the last survivor, the man foolishly ran.

"Stop him!" Cesare shouted.

The man in question was running toward her and without a second she pulled a knife that she keeps hidden in her garter. She swung her knife and slit the man's throat. Blood splattered all over her face. The man fell to the ground choking on his own blood. As she watched him slowly and painfully fade from this world, she slowly recognized the bald fat man.

"Gino Bellotti," she said out loud.

"You know this man," a voice called to her.

She looked up to see Cesare Borgia and his companion standing before her.

"I've seen him in the tavern drinking with the other drunks. My father being among them," she answered.

"What about these two than," Cesare pointed to the other two men.

She followed Cesare and got a closer look at the other two. Both in their 20's, both with long jet black hair.

"Gino's twin sons: Dante and Emilio. Sometimes they would come to my father's shop to buy swords," she said.

"Do you know who I am, girl," Cesare asked her.

"Of course. You are Cesare Borgia."

"It would mean a great deal to me if you were not to speak of this to anyone. My family will reward you..."

"Did they deserve it, my lord," she asked suddenly.

Cesare looked at her, unsure if he heard her right.

"Did they threaten your family?"

"Yes, they did," he answered honestly.

"As long as you have a good reason than no reward is necessary. Now if you'll excuse me. I must be getting home," Carina said taking her leave.

She walked pass Cesare's companion and locked eyes with the man. What she saw should have frightened her. Behind the man's dark blue eyes laid a worth not to trifled with yet she felt no fear. Soon their connection was broken and she walked away. Carina walked quickly back to the well. She ripped off a piece of dress and dipped into the bucket. She cleaned the blood off her face. When she was sure that her face was clean she grabbed her bucket and started home.

Carina only made it three steps before her path was blocked by the young Borgia's companion.

"I would like to get by please," she said.

"You killed that man," he said.

It wasn't a question. He was stating a fact. She was more surprised of him actually talking than his present.

"Yes," she said simply.

"And when his blood spilled on your face you didn't flinch. I've seen women scream bloody murder if they saw so much as a drop of blood fall on their shoes," he exclaimed.

"I've seen too much in my life to let a little blood bother me," she calmly explained.

For a second she saw surprise on the man's face. I guess he wasn't used to a woman talking about a man's death as if it were nothing.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Carina. Carina Rosetti," she answered.

"Micheletto," he introduced himself.

So the assassin has a name.

"Are you going to kill me now, Micheletto?"

Once again she was met with a surprise expression.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone what you saw tonight. My master believes you, as do I," he said.

"Then why are you here," Carina asked.

Micheletto reached behind him and pulled out a knife. She recognized it as hers.

"You dropped this. I was merely returning it," he said.

Carina let out a sigh of relief. Even though she told them she wouldn't tell anyone, she was afraid they would kill her anything just to be sure. It was nice to know that they had some sense of honor. As Carina reached for her knife their fingers brushed for a split second before they broke away. She felt her heart leapt out of her chest.

"It's a fine looking blade," Micheletto commented.

"Thank you. I really should be going," she said, slipping the knife into her garter.

"Then I bid you good night, my lady," he said.

"Good night," she said.

Micheletto stepped aside to let her pass. Even though she couldn't see she knew that he watching her the whole time. Something told her that she hasn't seen last of this beautiful but deadly assassin.


	2. When I First Saw You

Chapter 2 When I First Saw You

**Author's Note: I still can't believe the show is over. Seriously, they left too much things up in the air. I just want to say thanks to Lazaria, xLyraCharlottex, Snake Macready, carriebess and nette0602 for taking the time to read my story. I can't believe all the positive reviews I'm getting. I appreciate the love.**

_Carina. Carina. Carina._

Micheletto repeated the girl's name over and over again in his head, so he wouldn't forget. As if he could.

The other night when he and his master tracked down the spies working for Caterina Sforza the goal was simple: find them and kill them. They didn't anticipate a witness being there, nor did they anticipate the girl killing Gino Bellotti for them. When Micheletto locked eyes with the young girl for the first time he expected fear, even panic but he didn't see either of these things. When he confronted her she talked about the man's death as if it didn't mean anything.

She was... different. She didn't act like any woman he's ever met.

That's why he was walking the busy streets of Rome, looking for the strange girl. He wanted to make sure she wasn't a threat to his master or his family. It's not because he was... interested in her. Or so he tried to convince himself.

She mentioned something about her father being a drunk so he went to the local tavern. Micheletto went up a man pouring wine for two ladies.

"Micheletto! What a surprise. What brings you here this fine day," the little man asked him.

Even though he sounded friendly the man was afraid because he knew who Micheletto was and the family he served. Sergio was a rat in every sense of the word because he would sacrifice own grandmother to save his own skin. But he knew better to lie to him or the Borgias.

"I need information," Micheletto said, getting right to the point.

"Of course," Sergio nodded.

"Do you know of the name Rosetti," he asked.

"Well, I know only know of one: Orlando Rosetti. That's him over there," Sergio pointed at the other side of the room.

Micheletto spotted a man with a short beard standing on top of the table laughing and drinking with a group of men. That was Carina's father?

"What do you know of him," Micheletto asked him.

"Well, aside from him coming here almost every night and nearly drinking me out of business he's a blacksmith. That sword you have, it's one of his."

Micheletto pulled out his sword and examines it. It was a gift from his master for his loyalty. It was magnificent sword that served him well in killing his master's enemies. It was hard to believe that drunken buffoon was actually capable of crafting something this deadly.

"Does he have family," Micheletto asked the rat.

"He has a wife, Gia. I've seen her a few times in the market buying clothes and jewelry. They also have a daughter. She's a pretty little thing. I would love to..." but he was cut off when Micheletto grabbed him by the throat.

"... You would what," Micheletto demanded.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," he choked.

He quickly releases him. Micheletto wasn't the jealous type but the way he talked about Carina like she was common whore... bothered him.

"Is there anything else," Sergio asked carefully.

"No. But you'll hear from me again," he said and with that he left.

Micheletto wandered around the market asking a few of the merchants if they knew of an Gia Rosetti.

"Yeah, I know her. Such a vile woman. She acts like she's better than the rest of us just because she can afford all those nice things. Her husband's a blacksmith. But I know for a fact that good for nothing husband hasn't made so much as a butter knife in the last few years," an old woman who sold pottery.

"Who makes the weapons then," Micheletto asked curious.

"Their daughter. Sometimes late at night when I'm walking home I pass of the blacksmith shop. A few times I would peek inside and see Rosetti passed out the ground with an empty bottle in his hand while his daughter is the one hard at work. She's a sweet girl and smart as whip. I hate the way her parents treated her over the years, especially after the incident with the Bellotti family," the woman said.

"Bellotti," he asked surprised.

"Oh yes. When Carina Rosseti was thirteen years Gino Bellotti's oldest son, Alfredo Bellotti, tried to rape her. During the struggle she stabbed him repeatedly. She tried to explain it was self defense but Gino and Orlando didn't care. They were both furious. Gino because she killed his son and Orlando because she killed the son of one of his most valuable customers. So as punishment Orlando let's Gino's two remaining sons, Dante and Emilio, take turns in raping her for an hour. Even Gino himself had a turn. When the deed was done the Bellottis paid Orlando handsomely for his 'services' and left. He gave half to his wife to pay whatever she wanted and the other half he spent on wine."

"And what about Carina?"

"They left her bleeding on the floor. I was the one who found her, the poor thing. It took her a month to recover. After that she did whatever her parents told her to do. They made her believe that no man would want a broken thing like her. When I heard that the Bellottis were murdered the other night I thanked god for riding the world of those horrible men. I hope they burn in hell for all the terrible things they've done," she confessed.

Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman older with brown hair admiring a beautiful silk scarf but it was the girl behind her that got his attention. It was Carina. The woman she was with must be her mother. Gia continued to go on and on about god knows what but from the tone of her voice she must be talking about her favorite subject: herself. Micheletto hasn't even spoken to this woman and he already dislikes her. He watched as Carina wandered to another stand where they were selling flowers. She bent down and smelled the marigolds they had. That's when he notice the smile. It was the first time he's ever seen her smile. He found it rather... nice.

As if she sensed she was being watched Carina looked up and locked eyes with him. It was like the night before. Light blue eyes meets dark blue eyes. Light and dark. How poetic. Once again he saw no fear in her eyes. That was one of the mysteries about this woman: she wasn't afraid of him.

"Carina!"

Carina turned to see her mother coming up to her and grabbing her arm roughly.

"There you are! I need you to carry my things," she told her.

Carina looked over at him one last time before Gia dragged her away and shoved bags into her arms, forcing her to carry them like a pack mule. Micheletto normally only killed women unless it was absolutely necessary but in that moment he wanted to march over there and strangle the bitch with his bare hands.

"It's disgusting the way that woman treats her own child. But I know that girl is a lot stronger than they think. It's only a matter of time before those two push her too far and than they'll be sorry," the old woman said.

"Well, thank you for your time," he said.

"If you need anything else ask for Blanca," the old woman said kindly.

"Perhaps I will. Good day," Micheletto said walking down the street.

At first he thought about following Carina to where she lived but he decided to see if Lord Cesare was in need of his services, which he usually does.

The further Micheletto walked away from the market the more he felt his heart begin to ache. He didn't understand it. He got what he wanted. Carina Rosetti was not a threat to the Borgia family. She was just a girl, who had a drunk for a father and a self-centered cow for a mother. That was it. He had no reason to see her again or find out more information about her.

No reason whatsoever.

Finally as he reached the palace his thoughts returned to the girl in question.

Maybe he should watch her for a couple of days just to safe.

It was his duty to protect the holy family. That was the only reason he wanted to see her. Yes, the _only_ reason.


End file.
